Love Torn
by Ry22
Summary: Chase is torn between two loves: one is made for him (an alluring, hypnotic temptress with bionics) , but the other is his complete opposite (an artsy, creative, right-brained genius). T for mild sexuality
1. Prologue

Love Torn

**Summary: Chase is torn between two loves: one is made for him, but the other is complete opposite. A couple of necessary OC's (Chase X OC) but features main cast. M for sex**

**A/N: For Dr. Morrison, think Christine Baranski's appearance, like when she plays Leonard's mom in the Big Bang Theory.**

Prologue:

"How is Subject C progressing socially in comparison to the other two?" Dr. Morrison asked Donald Davenport.

Her high cheekbones, inquiring eyebrows, stark attire, and intimidating height of 5'11" scared most people away, but she truly loved children. Donald hired her to help him with the bionic children because of her kindness and PhD in phycology.

Currently, she and Mr. D sat in the lab, reviewing footage of the kids' free time while six-year-old Adam, five-year-old Bree, and four-year-old Chase slept in their capsules.

"Chase is a little more concerned with learning and innovating than interacting with his siblings, to put it mildly," Mr. Davenport responded.

On the screen, the adults watched as Bree and Adam played with Bree's Easy Bake Oven, with Adam as the cook/waiter and Bree as the cranky customer. In the corner, Chase tinkered with Adam's robot. Adam looked at Chase's progress with resignation, while Bree focused on the food in front of her.

"His high intelligence created a highly introverted child. He constantly cooks up original ideas and acts upon them. Then, Subject C moves on to his next brilliant thought.

You and he possess many similarities, Mr. Davenport. You both grew up engrossed in your projects. At his young age, he spends so much time innovating that he doesn't learn how to interact with other. When he reaches middle school and sees the importance of social skills, it will be too late. Subject C will spend middle and high school awkwardly stumbling through. Bullies will target him. In college, he will give up on others and again devote his time to his studies. He will accomplish much at a young age, but he will feel lonely. Subject will want a wife and family, but he will have difficulty finding love," Doctor Morrison explained.

"I have an idea. What if we created another bionic child? She could be Chase's perfect match," Donald mused.

"Someone else would have to raise her. Growing up together could cause them to have a sibling-like relationship," Doctor Morrison added.

"You can raise her, while I can check up on her periodically. What bionic could we give her? Adam is strong. Bree is fast. Chase is smart. What isn't taken?" Mr. Davenport asked

"I know! The new girl could possess super interpersonal skills. She could read minds, sense emotions, and hypnotize people," Doctor Morrison exclaimed.

"Brilliant. When the kids are old enough, you can move into their school district. They can meet on their own so we can observe their interactions," Donald asserted.

On the monitor, Chase walked over to his siblings to show them the refurbished robot. It shook for a few moments, then its stomach opened to reveal a slice of pizza on a paper plate.

**A/N: Please review! I will respond to any and all comments, questions, and concerns via PM (for members) or on the bottom of the next chapter (for non-members). I welcome constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 1: New Girl

Chapter 1: New Girl

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the prologue. It was rather vague, so here's the next chapter to explain the gist of where the story's going.**

"Do you have a pen I can borrow? I left mine at home," a female voice asked Chase, to his surprise. He set aside the intricate-looking manual he sat engrossed in before Chemistry class.

"Of course," Chase mumbled as he rummaged through his bag.

When he looked up to hand the mystery girl the pen, he froze, gaping at the gorgeous woman in front of him. Her chocolate hair rested on her shoulder in loose, beachy waves. Her tanned, olive complexion appeared soft and smooth. Her almond eye, framed by a curtain of lashes, exuded mischievousness. While studying her large but balanced lips, the need to kiss them overcome Chase, but he resisted the temptation. Her deep green strapless dress emphasized her hourglass figure, leaving little to the imagination.

She was perfect.

Chase stared at her in shock. '_Why is this goddess talking to a nerd like him?'_ he wondered in awe.

Thankfully she hadn't noticed his reaction. She set her bag on the table and continued chattering as she shifted through its contents. "Thanks, you saved my life. My name is Eve. I moved here a week ago and I don't know anyone. Can I be your lab partner?"

"Sure. Where did you move from?" Chase asked, collecting himself.

"New Jersey, near the shore," she responded.

Chase listened attentively as Eve detailed their reason for the move. Her mom's job required them to move frequently, much to her dismay. After moving so many times, she resents starting over and making new friends, only to abandon them in a few months.

Chase empathetically shared his woes of starting a new school. Chase was sharing his talent show mishap when the bell rang. They continued talking through the hall. Chase enjoyed seeing the jealousy on other guys' faces because a beautiful girl was talking to him.

Leo interrupted Chase's happiness. "Come on, man. Let's go to Gym," Leo commanded as he grabbed Chase and started dragging him away.

"But he was showing me where my next class is," Eve whined.

"Sorry. I need to go. I'll text you afterschool," Chase yelled as the crowd carried her away.

"You will not! That girl is trouble," Leo ordered.

"How do you know? You've never even talked to her! I think you're just jealous," Chase complained.

"I know her type. She's a gold-digger. She only likes you for your money," Leo explained.

"I'm the smartest person in the world. I don't need your advice," Chase snarled condescendingly.

"Man, I just want to help you. Didn't you see what she is wearing?" Leo pleaded.

"Bree and Adam always harass me about not talking to girls. Now when I finally do you don't approve? I didn't even ask you," Chase yelled as he walked away angrily.

**A/N: Please review! Anyone who does gets a preview of the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: First Date

Chapter 2: First Date

After the bell rang at the end of the day, Chase whipped out his phone and invited Eva to celebrate surviving her first day with him. They agreed to meet in the foyer, and then go eat some pizza.

Chase hurried so he could tell Bree or Adam where he was going.

When Bree saw him, she asked, "Did you hear about the new girl? Caitlin says that she's drop-dead gorgeous."

"Yeah, she's beautiful," Chase said while enjoying playing with her. "We're going out tonight."

He laughed at the dumbfounded look on her face. She looked like Adam does normally.

"What up guys?" Adam asked as he walked over to his siblings.

"Chase has a…a date," Bree said like she couldn't believe those words were coming out of her mouth.

"I knew he would finally say yes to Caitlin. When's the big date?" Adam asked mockingly.

"Actually, I'm going to get some pizza with Eve in a few minutes," Chase stated slyly.

"Eve? The smoking hot new girl?" Adam gasped. He looked so unsteady that he actually took a step back.

"Hey Chase. Are these your siblings?" Eve approached from behind, carrying a black leather tote bag filled with her books.

"Here, I can carry your bag for you. Eve, meet Bree and Adam. Bree and Adam, meet my friend Eve. This is her first day here," Chase introduced.

After handing her bag to Chase gratefully, she shook hands with Bree and Adam. Bree smiled amiably, while Adam still appeared confused.

"Bye guys. Tell Dav…Dad that I'll be home by nine," Chase called as he and Eve walked out.

Once they were out of earshot, Eve noted, "Those two seem much nicer than the guy that pulled you away after Chemistry Class. Who was he, anyway?"

"That's Leo, my stepbrother. His mom married my dad a couple months ago. He's nicer once you get to know him," Chase explained as they strolled into the pizza parlor.

The parlor had the feel of an old diner. The floor featured a black-and-white checkered pattern. The booths and tables stood out in red. The jukebox in the corner spit out "Rockin' Robin" by the Jackson 5.

Chase ordered a personal cheese pizza, while Eve chose a personal margarita one. Chase acted like the perfect gentlemen, paying for her meal and pulling her chair out for her.

The couple ate slowly with many interruptions to talk.

"Well, you met my siblings. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Chase inquired.

"No, I'm an only child. It's just my mom and me," Eve sighed unhappily.

"But you want one?" Chase pressed.

"Or more. I wouldn't care," Eve responded.

They finished their pizza. Chase threw their trash away, then returned to the table.

"We have plenty of time to kill before curfew. Could you show me around the city?" Eve pleaded.

"Whatever you want. I'm game for anything," Chase responded eagerly.

Chase gave Eve the grand tour. He showed her the frozen yogurt shop that their peers often went too. They walked to the mall, but it was unfortunately closed. Chase pointed out the theater. The couple visited the park.

Finally, their first date ended as they arrived at Eve's house.

"I really enjoyed myself tonight. We should hang out again," Eve commented.

"I agree," Chase smiled, feeling a surge of confidence. He managed to get a date and not mess it up with the hottest girl in the school.

With this new confidence, Chase decided to kiss her. With no warning, he grabbed her forearms and pulled her toward him. His lips grazed hers before she frantically pulled away. She scrambled away from him. They stared at each other: her look held a mixture of anxiety and dread, while his featured confusion. Chase couldn't figure out why she responded to his kiss that way. The date unfolded perfectly. She seemed crazy into him until the moment their lips touched. Now she looked at him like he assaulted her or something.

As the seconds throbbed on, her features rearranged themselves. Now she appeared as if she was looking at a ghost.

"What are you? How are you _alive_?" Eve screeched, her voice breaking on the last word.

She bolted into her house without another word, leaving a confused Chase behind.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. If you do, I'll PM you a preview.**


	4. Chapter 3: Repercussions

Chapter 3: Repercussions

Tasha, Leo, Davenport, Adam, and Bree ambushed him in the living room when he returned home.

"How did it go?" Bree called.

"When can we meet her?" Tasha screamed.

"Did you guys kiss?" Adam shouted.

"Did you tell her about your bionics?" Davenport asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Chase yelled as he stormed to his capsule. His family swarmed him, but he managed to reach his destination without being forced to answer a ton of questions that he didn't even know the answers to. He locked himself inside and pretended to sleep. After fifteen minutes, Bree was the only one left.

Chase opened the capsule. His movements were slow from the pain he felt. His shoulders slumped from his depressed mood.

Bree asked, in a voice brimming with compassion, "Do you want to talk?"

Chase sighed and responded, "I'm afraid if I don't, I'm going to explode." On that note, he recounted the details of the perfect dinner and tour, followed by the disastrous kiss and its ramifications.

Bree listened patiently until Chase concluded his story: "Holy crap, do you think she knows you're bionic? And how can she tell from a kiss?"

"Thanks for listening. I needed to tell someone. I honestly don't know the answers, and she hasn't even texted me. Tomorrow's Saturday, so I won't see her until Monday in Chemistry," Chase replied, rubbing his temples like he got a headache from even thinking about it.

Chase's cell phone buzzed, showing a message from Eve. It read, '_We need to talk. Come to the pizzeria tomorrow at 3.'_

Chase rushed to say he could make it, although he knew the meeting wasn't optional. He waited for her response, but it never arrived. After half an hour, Bree muttered, "She probably went to sleep. Why don't you head to bed now?"

Chase trudged to his tube, but he didn't sleep well. His mind tried to piece together what happened, but the solution slipped from its grasp. Putting the problem off until tomorrow, Chase slipped into a restless, anxious rest.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. I'll send you a preview.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Meeting

Chapter 4: The Meeting

Normally, Chase would love to take charge and demand answers, but confrontation wasn't the best way to approach the situation if his family's secret was at stake. He calmly took the seat across from Eve, carefully keeping his expression neutral.

They sat in uncomfortable silence until Chase asked in an even, flat tone, "Why should I be dead?"

Eve took a deep breath and answered, "Because every other guy I've kissed died the second our lips touched. The doctors rule it a heart defect, which is strange for guys so young. I move so often when incidents happen. My mom doesn't want law enforcement noticing a pattern. But you're special. You lived. Do you know why?"

Ignoring her question, Chase pressed for more information. He asked, "What causes them to die? I mean, how do you do it?"

Eve bit her lip, clearly weighing how much she should confide in him. After all they met yesterday. Finally, she disclosed, "My mom calls it a glitch." At that word, a shiver spread down Chase spine, but she continued. "When guys touch me intimately, a shock spreads through their body. When it reaches their heart, they die. Honestly, I can't control it, unless I was to stay away from boys forever, which isn't practical with attending school. Even just talking to boys can lead to kissing. So recently I've begun to hang with guys who are, no offense, more on the nerdy side. They are usually so thankful that I'm even talking to them so they are too intimidated to kiss me. When they work up the courage and I reject them, they usually accept it. You took me by surprise the other night when you kissed me on the first date."

Chase was breathless by her honesty. His lips itched to kiss her again. But he had to remain on task. His family was depending on him. Feigning confusion, he asked, "What's a glitch?"

Eve responded nervously, "Now here's where it gets a little unbelievable. I was genetically engineered to be bionic, which means I have certain abilities. I can read minds, sense emotions, and occasionally control people's minds."

"Holy crap," Chase exclaimed. "I don't know what the heck is going on, but I know where we can find out. We need to talk to Mr. Davenport."

"Mr. Davenport? The Mr. Davenport? My mom works for him…You're right. We should ask him, and I'll call my mom to meet us at your house," Eve rambled.

**A/N: Please review! More reviews=faster posting**


	6. Chapter 5: Revealations

**Chapter 5: Revelations**

After a long, tense walk, Chase stormed into the Davenport household with Eve trailing behind uneasily. Mr. Davenport sat on the couch, nervously channel-surfing on his 3-D television. A strict-looking woman stood near the kitchen island, fixing her skirt over and over again. Chase assumed she was Eve's mom.

"So… Davenport… would you care to explain how my girlfriend has bionics? Or why you never bothered to tell me about another bionic kid?" Chase asked with false casualness.

"Listen Chase. I know you must be upset. But please, just sit down and listen. I'll explain everything in one second. Bree! Adam! Tasha! Leo! Get up here!" Davenport responded.

Once the siblings settled onto the sofa, Davenport launched into an explanation. "Okay, so you know how my original idea was genetically-engineered superhuman siblings who go on missions to save the world? It was great in theory, but Dr. Morrison noticed that Chase's ridiculous intelligence made it difficult for him to relate to other people. We created a bionic girl with superior interpersonal skills as his perfect match. In case you guys wondered, Eve is not related to Chase, so pursuing a relationship is perfectly fine."

"Dang, I was wrong.

"But what about the kissing thing? Did those boys die just so you could force me to be with Chase?" Eve asked, clearly upset

Eve's mom answered, "No, no, not at all. It's just an unfortunate glitch."

"Yeah. I worked on it, but it's attached to your bionics. I can't remove this glitch without wiping out your powers," Davenport interrupted.

"Actually, the glitch allows kissing with any bionic boy. So technically you can kiss Adam too without killing him. But yes, they won't die," Eve's mom finished.

Eve glanced over at Chase flirtatiously. He returned the look with an ear to ear grin

"What about me and Adam? Did you create anyone fated to be with us?" Bree asked sarcastically, like she thought the whole idea was ridiculous.

"No, just Chase," Davenport answered in an offended tone.

"Chase, why don't you give me a tour of the house? If I'm going to help with your missions, I should know my way around your house," Eve suggested seductively.

"Yes ma'am," Chase replied as he saluted her in a cliqued manner. "After you."

As they disappeared upstairs, Bree and Leo mimicked vomiting.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked with his face full of concern.

Once they were safely out of sight, Chase grabbed Eve's hand and they sprinted to the guest bedroom. Chase fumbled with the lock as Eve crushed her lips against his in a passionate fury. After he finished with the lock, Eve jumped up. Chase caught her and held her tight. In his arms, Eve shivered from pleasure. He carried her to the bed and flopped down playfully, taking her with him. Eve giggled as she frantically unbuttoned his shirt.

And they made love.

**A/N: Please review! More reviews equals faster posting**


End file.
